riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Cat
Sawyer (November 1930-) ''a sassy but cynical she-cat adopted by Young Harrison Rivera In 1930, and later ejected with a special potion to make her walk talk and act similar to a human being. She is the receptionist and the deuteragonist of the film. She gets to live out her dream of being a singer and dancer with a little persuasion from Danny. ''Life As A Normal Cat As A kitten Sawyer's parents were gassed at Rail Pound where adoption was her only fate of survival. Throughout the season of Fall in 1930 she was placed in a box where she is to be sold for adoption along with other kittens. As the Days went by almost every kitten in the box was adopted except for her, her time was about to come for her gassing until Young Rivera was walking past the shop pound and noticed her in the box. "Well what do we have here" Young replied as he took her out of the box and gazed into her eyes as she meowed. "Hello there little fella, where's your parents?" Young looked around for any sign of her parents, but since there was no trace they were no where to be found. So he adopted her and she became his most closest friend in his whole family, 3 Days after thinking Young decided to name her Sawyer because of the count that he had no other names in mind. Every night Sawyer would always sleep with Young, and everyday Sawyer follows Young around as he walks around the streets of Manhattan. She would sometimes cuddle him when ever he is feeling left out or disappointing about something, that happened during his time. Sawyer was the only one of the whole Rivera Family to ever care about him, she would always get worried if he was never home on time, and sometimes would lick his wounds clean if he was ever hit by Highland or the rest of the Continental forms, "Young responded to her reactions saying that she was the most best thing to ever happen to him since he was first manufactured In BC. However during the night of 1934, while Sawyer was sleeping while resting her little head on Young's Thai he came up with a decisive plan to try and make Sawyer more human so she could be like a daughter of his. "If Highland can bring the Dead back to life and not as Zombies, than I certainly can make my pet kitten into something special." After making a potion known as Human Animal Tigerian or H.A.T. for short, Young managed to create a serum just like Human's Live Stock Mansas, only it brings the human into animals, that will make them talk and think more like a human being, the only flaw with the serum is that it won't give an animal everything, it will only allow them to have the intelligence as a human and be able to walk like a human. Young softly injected the Serum into Sawyer while she was still sleeping as gently as possible in order not to hurt her. And after that Sawyer's years of being a normal cat were over, the next day she was speaking to Young and she was walking on 2 legs doing everything a human being does, this marked the beginning of Young's most greatest creations, that nobody note even Highland can bye pass. Life In Hollywood Secretary Return To Singing In Dancing Young's illness Sawyer's first Embarrassing Moment Cutting Young From Family By early 2006, Young's voice had become even more coarse than before Just like Curly Howard's in 1946, and he had increasing difficulty remembering even the simplest dialogue. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and lines had creased his baby face. The quality of his performances seriously declined; as his strength and energy plummeted his final 12 missions became the nadir of a once-bright career with the Kids Next Door. Two of Nigel Uno's efforts— Operation P.O.O.L and Operation Z.E.R.O display a sick Young as indicated by his much slower movements and lesser talent of his ability to fly like he use too. Numbuh 4, however, was lucky enough to capture the ailing Young Rivera Form on an "up" day when while on the mission Operation S.A.F.T.Y. Young seemed better and there was some hope that his illness was finally under control. "I guess I should be thankful that Young Rivera was in one of his 'up' periods," Numbuh 4 said later.9 "In Operation S.A.F.T.Y, he was terrific. It was the last flash of the old Young Rivera. Sawyer was rehearsing for a Play known as Romeo and Juliet in the mid 2006 where she plays as Juliet and Danny play as Romeo, since their fail attempt to kiss after Cat's Don't Dance in 1997 Sawyer plans on trying to see if they can kiss for the first time without being interrupted, however an embarrassing moment occurs when Young returns to Hollywood, both ill and Sugared at the same time. the Doors to the studio fly Open and Young enters. "Swing IT!!" the cast and crew look at him like he is crazy. he yells again. "Hey this place is a morg I say Swing It!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha," Sawyer grew red from embarrassment, as Young skipped towards the set Hopping around in a small circle on one leg. One of the Crew members noticed the way Young was moving, and said "Is that who I think It is?" Young replied at her by taking off his hat to her "Ladies charmed." Young climbed on to the st and mistaken Danny for a Hotel Cashier, and hands him 10 Bucks. "Room 227 please, thank you." Danny just looks at him in confusion as Sawyer dug her face into her paws trying to hide herself from the humiliation. It wasn't long before 2 female cast members run to him. "Are you-" One of them started off. Young replied "Certainly" The 2 laughed at each other as Young laughed along, one of the Crew members passed one of the female cast members a lit cigar, "ha ha You ain't going to smoke that are ya? ha ha ha" while Young was looking at Sawyer in the tower who was still trying to hide from this embarrassing moment. All of a sudden when Young turns his head one of the female cast members sent the Cigar above his eye, and the 2 began to laugh along with the crew and other cast members, as Young replied win a painful voice. "Ow! Hey what are you doing?!!" Sawyer automatically looked as Danny gasped. Young cupped his eye the other female cast member punched Young across the right cheek sending him falling to the ground. The 2 female cast members grabbed a lollipop from Young's pocket before returning to the others. They acted with joy to the others and excitement. "Hey look a Curvilinear." Sawyer raced out of the tower and helped Danny grab Young as he softly weeped. "Get me up." He said Sawyer's anger for him embarrassing her automatically dropped when she saw what they did to him. Sawyer was licking Young's wound above his eye while Danny held an ice bag on a cheek. Young tried to apologize to her about what happened during her rehearsal, but she would not forgive. Sadly Sawyer replied this to Young. "I-I don't know if I can be Your pet anymore ever since the beginning of the Year you've been making a big fool of yourself. I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Sawyer had tears coming out of her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her old collar that Young gave her when she was a kitten. Young looked in surprise and shock, and tried to talk her out of it. "Sawyer Don't Do this You're all that I have left as family doesn't that mean anything to you?" Without saying anything Sawyer just gave Young back the Collar while closing his hand so he can grip it. Young sadly got up and looked at her like he was betrayed. He said these last words tho her before flying out of Hollywood in tears. "I thought of you as my mother, you were my only family, betrayed by my self my mother and by you. Sawyer I never thought I say this, but You're no better than Human Rivera." After saying those last words Young flew away leaving her alone and Danny comforting her as she weeped hard. "What Have I done" she said as Danny walked her back to her office. For the past weeks Sawyer remained a broken hearted cat each day she looks at the picture of her when Young first adopted her and other past memories. Danny visits her every day to try and make her feel better it works eventually but dies down later. Sawyer's Second Embarrassing Moment Young rushed into the room sugared again, and accidentally pushed Sawyer into a pipe getting her head stuck. "Help Somebody, Get me outta here." Young looks into the Pipe in confusion. "What are ya doing down there?" he asked. "Get me out I'm suffocating!" Young and Danny struggled to pull the pipe off, but It's won't budge. "It's no use we'll never get her out this way." Danny said rubbing his chin. Young hatched an Idea and grabbed a crow bar. "Hey lets try this" Young began to dig around to try and pry the pipe of with the crow bar but ends up prying Sawyer's own head, as she mutters from inside. "Oh! ouch, oh, Ow! Careful! My nose Oh! Oh!! Oh!!!." Young groans as the pipe still refuses to come off. "Say the Anvil let's break It Off." Young replied. "Great Idea, lets do it." They helped Sawyer towards the Anvil the other room as she complained from inside the pipe. "Get me outta here will you guys." "Yeah yeah, learn to stop complaining." Young replied as he grabbed the hammer. "Ha ha, hey Danny can you say ford?" Danny replied and was prepared to see how far it was willing to go. "Ford" Young swinged hard on the pipe only for the hammer to be broken off instead. "Ow!" Sawyer screamed from inside. Young hatches another Idea, "Wait let's heat it up so that way we can slip it off. "Now why didn't I think of that Come on Lets do it." Danny replied as they moved Sayer to the next room and onto a burning fern us. "Ah, I'll Murder you Young!!" She yells from inside, as Young Adjusts the temperature Sawyer begins to feel the heat from inside. "Hey Danny what's cooking? IT'S ME! I'm burning Up!!" As Young shuts off the Fern us he looks at Danny "That outta be hot enough" Danny reaches out to touch, he burns his paw. "Ouch It's too hot, lets dump it in the water to cool it off." They move Sawyer again to a bucket of cold water and dump the pipe inside as it lets lose a barrage of steam. Sawyer pants in relief of the coolness of the water. "Alright lets put her head in the vice and Yank It off." They m,ove her to a Vice on the table, and tie the Pipe down. "Get me out!!" She yells again from inside the pipe, "Brace her up I'll grab her tail." "Gotcha." They both begin to Yank, but she still won't budge. "Wait a minute let's twist her out." Young added on as they begin to twist her. "Not that!!! Wait a minute! Wait A Minute!!!" She called from the inside, after a few twist her head was free at last, but her face was coated with black lines from trying to get her out. "Got ya out didn't we without even hurting the pipe." Sawyer runs to a mirror and freaks when she sees her face. She does a fake smile, with a claw behind her back. "Yes you did Young" she charges at him with her claws out, as Young runs "I'll murder You!!!" Sawyer Moves In For The Kill, Young can see it In her eyes that She's angry, about the way her face looks Young Rivera's Stroke Relationship with Danny World War III Nurse During The Rivera Federation War Sawyer Cat exited of the plane as a Stow away and carefully sneaked past a couple of Rouge guards in order to find Rommel. Unfortunately she got caught, and was brought to Rommel She said that she was a nurse for the 34 Cats Don't Dance Division and that she stowed away in order to aid any wounded if they are having trouble with them. Rommel appropriated her story, but said that many of the Wounded have already been treated. Sawyer gave a face of shame, but Rommel did give her an order to be a nurse if the situation should happen. Sawyer smiled and followed two Rouge guards into Howard Hospital located in Downtown Remix Village. She nursed many of the wounded Rouge solfdiers during the Battle of Remix Village, but was getting heavily dizzy from moving patinces from one building to another, especially with the Rivera Federation closing in. She made her stand with oly a hand full of Rouge Soldiers at Gene Ford Hospital where she repelled many of the Rivera Federation Attacks. However by the time the Rivera Federation was able to reach the Hospital Earth forces arrive sending them in full retreat. Sawyer was promoted to Head nurse out of all the Female Doctors after the Battle Of Remix Village. Category:Female video game characters